The Children of Percy Jackson
by The Drum Major
Summary: Percy choose to become a god instead of his other gift from Zeus. Annabeth and Percy had two children, Claire and Charlie, now Annabeth has to complete her quest and Claire/Charlie are more then just average 'demigods'. Claire and Charlie don't know of their godly parent or that any mythological things exist.
1. Prologue

◄ ~ Prologue ~ ►

"Be careful you two!"

"Don't worry mom I'll keep him safe!"

"Me? It's her you should be worried about!"

Annabeth smiled and chuckled as her two children, Claire and Charlie, ran off for the beach. They were both _so_ much like their father. She watched as Claire ran ahead of her brother Charlie, Claire was wearing her bright yellow long sleeve swim shirt, and a pair of her favorite blue swim shorts. Annabeth remembered how she had begged to get them, and eventually she had. Claire's hard work at the local aquarium had paid off. Charlie worked there too, he was wearing his blue swim shirt and some green swim trunks. He was carrying their bag of equipment. It consisted of fins, towels, change of cloths, capturing tools, and cash for a later snack. A part of their aquarium job was to catch wild fish and bring them to the aquarium. They did their research well and knew the right fish to take without messing up the environment. Claire and Charlie were non identical twins, and would turn fifteen this Saturday. Charlie was like his mother, he had blonde hair. But he had his father's sea blue eyes. Clarie had her father's brown hair, but her mother's stormy grey eyes. Annabeth watched as they ran down the sandy hill that lead to their beloved beach.

Her children had no idea that they were demigods. Well strictly speaking they were three fourths immortal, and only one fourth human. This was because their father, Percy, was a Greek god. Annabeth herself was only a regular demigod, half human half god. Chiron had said to keep them from the camp (Camp Half-Blood) until he knew how to deal with their rarity. There had never been a godly offspring of 75% immortal and 25% mortal. Chiron had been consulting with others of the mythological world to see if possibly there was ever a child such as this. Only the twelve gods of Olympus, Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy knew that these children were in existence. Annabeth had been sad when Percy had chosen to become a god, instead of staying his mortal self. But if she had been given the same chance, to become a god, Annabeth would have taken it. Seaweed brain would had just had to deal with it.

"I still want them to go to camp."

Annabeth quickly whipped around to come face to face with Percy. He still looked the same, nothing had changed his perfect face. What did Annabeth expect? Immortality would let him look how ever he pleased.

"It's too dangerous. We don't know what will happen to them given their godly percentage. Chiron said he would let us know as soon as he found an answer. " Annabeth replied.

" 'Too dangerous?' You were they when you were seven, I came when I was eleven. Claire and Charlie will be _fifteen_ this Saturday!" Percy exclaimed.

"I know, I know, I know. It's just the motherly instinct. But we were both regular demigods, aside from you being one of the Big Three's children. Our children are three quarters immortal, leaving only a forth of them human. Who knows how powerful they are, or how many monsters will come once they are claimed." Annabeth said.

"That's why taking them to the camp is the safest place! You and I both know that the only place safer is Olympus it's self." Percy said. He looked behind Annabeth, he couldn't see his children but could feel them in the water.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about..." Annabeth began, but trailed off.

"Is it about your prophecy? You had it all those years ago when we made love, the night I became a god. We were sixteen and now we have two beautiful children. Annabeth, you still haven't taken Zeus up on his offer. You only need to for fill your prophecy, then you know what he'll give you." Percy said, looking Annabeth right in eyes.

"_Wisdom's daughter will rise once more,_  
_On the night the two were bore,_  
_Challenges she will face,_  
_To save the everlasting race,_  
_She will be joined by the immortal friend,_  
_Who will fight with her till the end..._" Annabeth recited.

"Remember we already worked this out. You are wisdom's daughter, the night the two were bore was when Claire and Charlie were born. What kind of quest doesn't have challenges? The everlasting race we assumed to be the gods, the loyal friend is me. Knowing very well that I will fight with you till the end." Percy explained.

"It could be Thalia, she is immortal too being a hunter of Artemis and all." Annabeth protested.

"Do you want it to be Thalia instead of me?" Percy asked.

"It doesn't matter. Both of you are incredibly loyal and strong." Annabeth replied.

"Fine. I'm going to watch Claire and Charlie now. Since I can't directly interact with them, yet." Percy said and moved around Annabeth.

Annabeth turned to watch him walk across the deck. She bit back a reply, she was going to call him back but decided against it. She watched him walk down the deck's steps and onto the white sand. From there he was lost from her sight, Percy had walked down the sandy hill. Annabeth slumped against the wall and groaned.

"Now, now my dear is that anyway to act?" Athena said, she had just appeared in the room a few seconds before Percy left. She was wearing a nice soft yellow dress and Annabeth couldn't see her shoes. Athena's brown hair was in a bun.

"Mother!" Annabeth cried in delight.

"Annabeth my dear, your prophecy is a big deal. You need to get started on it right away." Athena said.

"But I can't leave... Claire and Charlie need me." Annabeth said, her eyes full of grief.

"You and I both know that it is time they were moved to the camp. There they will be safe, and then you must begin your quest. It is almost fifteen years late. Lord Zeus has a great reward for you if you succeed." Athena said, when Annabeth blinked the goddess was gone.

* * *

Regular chapters will be longer then this, just a FYI.


	2. Somebody has Daddy Issues

Chapter 1 : Somebody Has Daddy Issues

Claire looked over her shoulder to call to her mother, telling her that she'd always have Charlie's back. Never to let anything bad happen to him. She laughed when Charlie said that mom needed to worry about his sister. Claire ran on the white sandy beach. She breathed in deeply, smelling the salty sea air. She closed her eyes for a few steps and snapped them open. Charlie was slowing down now, but Claire wasn't. They had just come down the sandy hill, which had only increased their speed, and were just barely at the water's edge. Claire abruptly stopped her running and skidded in the sand. She came to a halt right as a small wave was rolling back into the ocean. Charlie was jogging slowly to catch up, he was weighed down by their equipment. Claire turned around to face him and found that he as already unpacking everything. There were two lawn chairs, an umbrella, two pairs of sunglasses, multiple towels, fins/flippers for swimming, and some cash for a snack later in the day.

"How much money did mom give us?" Claire asked Charlie, she started unfolding the green lawn chair. She set it down on the left side of the beach umbrella that Charlie had put up.

"Twenty bucks." Charlie replied holding up two ten dollar bills. He set up Claire's lawn chair (the blue one) and put the empty bag on his chair. Claire tossed him two towels and kept the other two for herself.

"You ready?" She asked her brother.

"Just a sec, let me stick the money under towels," he said and tucked the twenty dollars into a towel, "Yup now I'm ready." Charlie said standing up and handed Claire her flippers.

Claire grabbed them and waded through the water. When she had gone deep enough that it was at her rib cage she slipped on her fins. Claire had no need for goggles, both she and Charlie could see perfectly underwater. The salt didn't bother them. She sunk under the water and swam gracefully through it. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see Charlie swimming up to her. He as holding out the little baggies they used to catch the fish. They fish they caught were small ones, like what you'd see at a pet store. Today they needed to get bettas and some clown fish. The fins that she used were the type were your feet were in sheath, and attached to that was a large whale tail design. Charlie used the single fin for each foot, the rectangle-ish shaped ones. Clarie reached out and took the offered bag from him.

She swam deeper, heading for the coral reef. Claire kicked her legs with more force, propelling herself forward in the water. Her hands were at her side as she swam. Claire's brown hair was streaming behind her, her hair came about four and a half inches below her armpits. She looked up and saw the midday sun's rays sinking below the ocean's surface. Claire looked back down below to see that they were coming up on the coral reef now. She angled her body and began to descend downwards.

They quickly approached the reef and began their routine. The reef wasn't too big, but it was good enough to provide a healthy habitat for the fish. Claire immediately spotted a group of clown fish. Their orange bodies with white stripes stood out against the coral. Plus the fact that they started swimming straight for Claire when they saw her. She wasn't freaked out by this, aquatic animals always acknowledged her presence. Clarie and Charlie joked that if they asked all the fish would just swim right into their capturing bags. Claire smiled to herself at the thought.

Since the group of six clown fish were swimming right for Clarie and she was heading for them they met in the middle. Claire opened up one of the larger baggies and easily grabbed the fish (not physically grabbing them but with the bag). The six little fish were going around in circles always looking at Claire. She had never known a sea creature who didn't behave this way to her, or Charlie. The thought of her brother got Claire wondering where he'd gone. She did a slow 360 and saw him multiple yards to her left he was in the process of attaining some bettas. By the looks of it he had four or five.

Claire watched her brother catch the group of five betta fish. She loved betta fish, their colors amazed Claire. The way their wavy fins had little whips of it flowing out, she adored watching them. Claire saw Charlie point a finger up to the surface, Claire nodded and began to swim up. She put on some speed and kicked very hard and wanted to breach the surface. Gripped tightly in her hand was the top part of the bag, she would't let it slip out of her grasp it was carrying the clown fish. Claire looked straight up and let out a burst of energy to get the required speed. Claire shot out of the water and flew threw the air. Much like a whale when they emerge from the water. For a couple of seconds she was flying, sailing in the wind, then gravity brought her back to the ocean. Claire reached her hands up into a dive form and slipped back into the water. What she had just done probably wasn't the best for the fish she was holding but Claire knew they'd be fine. The fish always were. She looked over her shoulder to see Charlie shoot up, heading for the surface. Claire smiled as her brother put on way more speed then she had. Claire turned around and treaded water waiting for him to come back down. Seconds later Charlie entered the ocean, he came back down much more gracefully then Claire had but she wasn't going to let that bother her.

Claire waited as Charlie swam over to her. He held up his bag of the newly caught betta fish and smiled. Today's job was finished, some of the other divers for the aquarium could take hours just to find a single fish. Not Claire and Charlie, they could be done with a weeks work in just an hour. Now they had a few hours until they had to go to the aquarium and drop off the fish. For now they could relax and swim around.

◄ Two hour time skip ►

"I totally beat you on that dive!" Claire shouted to Charlie.

"What? You think you can beat this?" Charlie yelled back, he ran a few steps and dived into the water.

They had taken off their fins and gone over to their diving rocks. The rocks made nice platforms to dive from, or just to jump from. There were about five feet above the water and the water was deep enough so that you weren't at risk for hitting anything below. Claire did have to admit, his dive was better. Charlie had more force and grace with his while Claire went faster and leaped farther from the rock. She tread the water while she waited for her brother to resurface. Suddenly something grabbed her foot and pulled her under. Clair struggled for a second, then realized it was only Charlie. She thrashed her legs to loosen his grip, but it didn't work. Claire quickly looked down to see that it was most certainly **not **Charlie.

She screamed and bubbles came spewing out of her mouth. Claire couldn't believe her eyes.(okay sorry readers, I am going to switch into first person point of view. I will stay will it for the rest of the story, my apologies.) I(Claire) was being pulled down by a freaking squid. I stared down at it and felt that it was indeed little suction cups around my ankle, not Charlie's hand. I immediately began to thrash around and scream even more. I swallowed water which led to gagging and surprisingly I didn't choke. Another tentacle grabbed my other leg and wrapped around my knee. I was freaking out, I mean seriously a flipping squid was pulling me to my certain doom. What. The. Heck.

I looked up, or what I thought was up, trying to see the surface. It was dwindling fast from my eyes. I started thinking that I was going to drown. To be honest I was as shocked that I hadn't drowned yet. Something grabbed my back from behind and I was smashed into something hard, probably a rock. I could feel the slimy and sleek tentacles wrapping around my body. I was going to die, and I was absolutely spazzing out. I started kicking and squirming as hard as I could. No way was I going to die like this. The light as beginning to flicker, as if the sun was being turned on and off. The squid was slowly engulfing all of my body in it's tentacles. Then I saw it, the sun wasn't flickering, it was fish swimming and blocking the light. I strained my eyes to get a better view and saw that it was a school of clown fish. Great, a group of tiny orange and white fish were going to save me. Meanwhile the squid was tightening it's hold on me and squeezing the day-lights out of me.

The whole swarm of clown fish had reached me and just swam in circles around the squid and I. My constant thrashing around water was making me tired. All of my limbs were now being held tightly together, my arms were plastered to the side of my body and my legs were stuck together. Then it hit me, where was Charlie? I started panicking again trying to fail my arms around to break free. Maybe the squid already killed Charlie and now it as going to eat me. One of the many tentacles was making its way up my back and wrapped itself around my neck. I immediately went limp hoping that somehow I would get out of this.

By some miracle the squid let go of me. I didn't know why and I didn't care. I swam up to the surface with all of my remaining energy. I was very supervised that my lungs had not yet burst from the lack of air. As soon as I emerged from the water I scrambled to get my footing. I needed to get out of the water and get home. But most importantly I remembered that I needed to get Charlie. I heard someone gasp behind me and quickly spun around in the water to see. Charlie had resurfaced and was swimming over to me.

"Charlie!" I cried, so relieved to see him alive. "Did you see the giant squid?" I hollered.

"Yes, I tried to save you but I couldn't." Charlie admitted.

"Then what made the squid let go of me?" I asked, curious about this. As we were talking the two of us headed over for the rocks. We hauled ourselves up and into a sitting position.

"That would be me."

I whipped around to see this random guy standing, completely dry, on the rocks beside us. I have no idea how he got there or where he came from, and I was highly doubting that _he _made the squid let go of me. This guy was dry, not a drop of water on him. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a faded name on it. I couldn't make it out. He had converse on and blue jeans. His hair was the same shade of brown as mine, but a similar style to how Charlie worn his hair. He looked about our age, maybe older.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Oh... um. I'm Percy." Percy said, he looked uncomfortably down at his shoes.

"Well Percy, how did you save me from the squid? Did you kill it? Thanks by the way." I asked.

"Kill it?" he looked offended, "why would I kill it?"

"Because it was trying to kill me!" I exclaimed, utterly confused why this guy was even here. I mean yay, great he saved me from certain death. But how?

"It wasn't trying to kill you. It just wanted to play." Percy explained.

"Yeah, right." I said with sass in my tone.

"Uh, how did you save Claire?" Charlie asked, looking less dumbfounded then he had before.

"I just told the squid that you weren't in a playful mood and that he can play with his other friends." Percy said with a shoulder shrug.

"You must be on drugs, you expect us to believe that you 'just asked the squid to let me go' what do you take us for?" I said, absolutely done with this conversation. This guy, Percy, must be on some kind of medication or something. You can't just ask a freaking squid to let go of someone.

"Why would I lie to you?" Percy asked, looking hurt.

"Because you've never met us. Or we've never met you." Charlie said, getting to his feet. He had a stern serious look about him. I noticed that Charlie and Percy shared some similar facial features. They both had the same body figure.

"Yes you have. Claire, Charlie, I'm your father." Percy said.

I could have dropped dead. I had to be hallucinating and having a bad dream at the same time. What was this guy even talking about? How could he be our father? He looked just the same age as us! Maybe a few years older, that can't possibly work for him to be our father. Someone had to be pranking us, probably video taping the whole thing. I mean seriously, there was absolutely no way this guy was our dad.

"Not cool. What kind of sick twisted joke is this?" Charlie said, getting furious.

"It's true. I can explain." Percy said, trying to save this conversation from going far worse then it already had.

"Prove it." I hissed, so mad. What was this guy playing at? What could he possibly achieve from this?

"Alright. Brace yourselves." Percy said. He slowly raised his hands until they were level with his head and then something magical happened. The ocean, the water around the rocks we were on flew up. It crashed against the rocks and splashed up on every side. "I am a Greek god, your mother Annabeth is your mom. She is a demigod, daughter of Athena. Your mother is half god half human. She'll tell you all of this and more."

* * *

Whoa, thanks to these people for following the story and/or making it a favorite of theirs:

ILovetoFly - I am hikaru321 son of hermes - Mourning Waters - katerocks123 - shadowhunterDemigod1 - xxXTheBelieverXxx - Pudding21 - humbid123

Sorry this chapter took a few days, we had finals/exams this week and I was pretty busy.


	3. We go Shopping in Times Square

Chapter 2 : We Go Shopping in Times Square

There was absolutely no way this was happening. My dad was a _Greek god_? What? This wasn't possible. My life was being turned upside down and I was falling through the mess. This was just plain crazy, who in their right mind would think they were a god? I looked over at Charlie and he had his mouth hanging open and his dumbfounded look was back on his face. Great, Charlie actually believed this guy. My mind was being split into so many different ways. It was like several teams were playing tug of war with my brain and feelings. One side was telling me to run away from this guy, who was most definitely on drugs. What was he even talking about? Greek gods didn't exist today! They were way back in the B.C. times, not now in the twenty-first century. Another part of me totally thought we were being pranked. Mom was probably peeing herself (from the laughter) behind one of these rocks watching us. Yet another part of me was so desperately wanting this to be true. There was so explanation for how Percy made the water move, as if it obeyed his every will and command. In my heart I knew I had to trust this guy, there was some deep connection I felt with him. But logic was overrunning my system. The only person I would believe without a doubt was mom. If she said this was true then I would accept it all with out a question about it.

"Then take us to her. If she says this is true then I will believe you without a doubt. Until then I'm not going to accept anything you say." I said firmly and stood up.

"Fine. Will you be swimming back? I can show you a much more time efficient way. But you'd have to accept me as your father first." Percy said he moved to the edge of the rocks.

"Not until our mother says it's true." I said and dived back into the water and high tailed it back to shore.

When I reached the shore I stomped out of the waves. I waited on the water's edge as Charlie swiftly came behind me. We could still see Percy out on the rocks, what was he doing? Then he moved, and stood on the water. He was walking on the water to us. Forget that the water was moving all around him and it was never flat for a stable walk. Percy just continued to walk right to us as if he was walking on hardwood floor. In no time at all he had reached the show and was standing in front of us. Not a single drop of water was on him. I was beginning to think he was telling the truth.

Without a word I turned on the spot and headed for our house. I heard Charlie turn and walk beside me, matching my steps. Percy was keeping a small distance behind us. As the three of us walked over the sandy beach I couldn't help but think how this didn't happen sooner. I mean, why hadn't Percy come early in our lives? Oh great, I was actually believing what he was saying. Rather quickly we reached our beach house. It was quite nice, it was white paint on the outside and two stories. There was a balcony coming from the upstairs living room. The balcony had a wonderful view of the southern Florida(USA) beach. I like where we live in Jupiter, Florida. I personally love how close we are to the ocean. The three of us walked up onto the deck and I opened the back door of the house.

"Mom? Charlie and I are home." I hollered.

"Wow, you two sure are home rather quick." Mom said as she came around the corner from the kitchen. She stopped dead when she saw Percy.

"Percy we discussed this already." Mom said with a grim face.

"They are already attracting too much attention. They need to be moved to the camp today, Annabeth why won't you just listen to me!" Percy said. He had crossed the room and was standing next to her.

Charlie and I just stood there by the door while they had it out. They were arguing and it sounded like this argument had happened before and had been going on for a while. I just stood there not having a clue on what to do. I looked at the clock above the mantle to see what time it was. It read _11:23am__. _Wow, we had only been gone for about two and a half hours. Most days it was around three or more. While mom and Percy were talking a few of their words needed to be addressed by myself.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop. What camp are you talking about? It's late January why would you send us to a camp? You know most camps happen during the summer." I said, holding up a hand to show their need for explaining.

"Claire. Charlie." mom said, looking at us when she said our names. "Everything Percy tells you is correct. Yes he is your father and Greek god. I am a demigod, that means my one of my parents was a god and one was mortal. My mother is Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You two are more then just demigods, because you aren't half and half. You both are actually three fourths god and only one forth human. Even more is that you both have very powerful godly grand parents. Percy's father is Poseidon, god of the seas. The camp we are discussing is called Camp Half-Blood. It is a place where Greek demigods go to train and they can live some what peacefully. I've made my choice, and you both will be leaving for it today. The camp is located in Long Island, New York." Mom said.

"It's a camp for special people. And you two are no exception to that." Percy said.

"Great. Just great. Mom, you do realize that we have clothes fit for southern Florida? Not up north in January!" I screamed the last part. What did they expect me to wear? Short shorts in New York when we are in the month of January? I am not going to be freezing my butt off for any camp. Charlie was staying quiet, his usual self when he was in a tense situation.

"Did we forget to mention that you will each get your own weapons? Claire, you can choose from hundreds of swords or any kind of other weapon you want. You get to kill monsters and use your godly powers. I know you are one for adventure." Percy said smiling proudly at the last sentence.

"You don't know me Percy. You've never met me before today." I spat at him with anger.

"Yeah, you don't know anything about us. You have never contacted us before." Charlie chimed in.

"But that is where you are wrong. I've been with you every step of the way. All of your birthdays, every first day of school, all the nights when you were young and had bad dreams. From you two going on your first dive, and so much more." Percy said, his eyes were hard yet soft at the same time. Like he was mad for us doubting him interacting with us but still sympathetic at the same time.

"It's true, hes been with you for everything. About the clothing Claire, you can get some in New York. For the trip there just wear your warmest stuff. There is snow at the camp this time of year and you'll want something to keep you warm. Now, each of you go and get your backpacks. Take a few personal belongings and be back here in ten minutes." Mom said in her motherly command voice.

I sighed and Charlie grunted as we shuffled pass the adults and down the hallway. Charlie stopped at his bedroom and went in slowly. I shoved my door open and threw all of my school things out of my bag. I really liked my backpack, it was a red Swiss army knife backpack. It had so many places to store things and that was one of the reasons why I liked it so much. I set my backpack on my bed, which was a sandy colored wood frame with light blue sheets. My window that was at the head of my bed was filled with sand dollars on the ledge. My dresser across the room was also a sandy color, but it was filled with so many different sea shells. I opened the draws on the dresser and pulled out some of my warm clothing. I really didn't have a lot of it, since we lived in Florida. From what I had collected there were three long sleeve shirts (yellow, blue, and green), three pairs of blue jeans, and I was just going to stick with my running shoes. I shoved them all into my bag and scanned my room looking for other things to take. There weren't many other things that I had. My eyes fell on the only sweatshirt that I owned. It was a sea blue hoodie, on the front it had a wave. I quickly snatched it from the floor next to my bed and added it to the backpack. Then I realized I should probably change out of my swimming clothes. I pulled them off and tossed them into the hamper next to my door. While I was changing into my dry cloths I found my other sweatshirt. I'd forgotten about it. I pulled it out from my dresser and decided to take it with me. It was a grey color with the words 'Don't Blink' on the front, a reference to my favorite TV show.

I stood at my door and had one last glance around my room. Someone else may had chosen to take a few of the sand dollars or sea shells, but not me. I was leaving this life behind. I was leaving the ordinary life behind and venturing out into the unknown. But what I did know about the unknown was that it would be extraordinary.

I left my room where one pair of blue jeans and my yellow long sleeve shirt. I had my running shoes in hand and entered the living room and sat down on the couch. I pulled on my shoes and had to re-lace them, because they hadn't been worn in a while. Charlie came out of his room with his green backpack and sat down next to me on the couch. Percy and mom were standing in the kitchen just looking at each other. I didn't really know what to say or do so my eyes wandered around the living room.

"Great you two are both ready. Percy is going to take you to the camp, and me well I'm not going with you." Mom said, I could hear traces of regret in her voice. I was against the idea of going alone with only Percy but he's a god, he should be able to protect us.

"Okay! You two will probably want to put on your sweatshirts before we go. It will be annoying to stop once we've started." Percy said and headed for the door. He opened it for us to leave and smiled. Charlie and I stood up simultaneously and looked at the door. I walked slowly for the door and paused as I was in the threshold. I turned around and met the eyes of my mother, she smiled and motioned for me to go. I heard Charlie whisper goodbye and then we left.

The three of us walked back to the beach, the sun had be hidden behind clouds and the wind had picked up tremendously. I was glad Percy had told us to pull on our sweatshirt, it was cold with the wind. My mind was pondering the thought of having my own weapon. I loved the idea of killing monsters and getting my own sword. I knew mother would have never let me get one, but I thought they were cool. I could definitely see Charlie wielding one, he could slashed evil creatures to dust. I began to wonder if Charlie and I could control the water like Percy. Maybe we could talk to sea creatures too. I was getting really excited about this. Then I began to think about the camp was we walked along the beach. If Percy was a Greek god and he had kids, did that mean that the other Greek gods had children? Were they called demigods too, as mom had called herself.

"Hey Percy, do the other Greek gods have children too?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, they do. You can call me dad if you want." He answered. Percy stopped walking abruptly and faced the ocean. He whistled and the sound carried out over the ocean. Charlie and I looked at each other and eagerly waiting for what would happen. What looked like three small dots shot out of the ocean far off the shore. The dots grew bigger as they came closer and I saw that they weren't dots at all. They were large horses, but with fish tails. The horse-fish animals quickly made their way to shore and snorted happily.

"Hey Rainbow, thanks for coming. I see you brought friends." Percy said petting the horse-fish on the head. Then he turned to Charlie and I. "These are hippocampi. The big one is Rainbow. The one to the left is Gumdrop, and the one on the right is Sunshine." Percy explained.

"Why do they have such girlish named?" Charlie asked.

"Well, my half brother Tyson loves bright happy names. He's named so many Peanut Butter." Percy said with a smile. "You two can get one them now, don't worry they won't hurt you."

I walked up slowly to the hippocampus named Sunshine and heaved myself onto it's back. I watched Percy mount Rainbow and then Charlie climbed up onto Gumdrop. Percy said something that I didn't catch, it was drowned out by the wind. But the hippocampi heard his command and they sped off away from the shore. The wind had picked up to a pre storm wind. The waves we were ridding over where becoming harsh. The water thrashed against the hippocampi but we were never thrown off course. I would have liked to ask Percy more questions but the wind was too strong. In what seemed like a hour passed by, then trouble came.

Percy had killed the first one so quickly I didn't even realize that it was there. He called them Venti, said they were storm spirits. They came in the form of humans and horses with dark storm clouds. A few times the Venti combined and made an even larger storm spirit. But Percy always destroyed them before they even got at a dangerous distance to Charlie and I. Percy's weapon was a pen, I had given him a stupid look when he first pulled it out. But when he uncapped it it transformed into a sword, called Riptide. I also learned that the hippocampi can fly through the air, just as easily as they do when swimming in the water. When some of the more powerful Venti came attacking Percy charged at them with Rainbow flying right at them. A few times Percy called the ocean to splash up and do intense damage to the storm spirits.

The attacking Venti carried on for a while, it was rather long and I had lost track of time. We were far out into the sea that nobody else could see us. But sure enough we rode across the tops of the waves. Occasionally we'd come across a boat and Percy simply snapped his fingers. Later he explained that he had been controlling the Mist so that the mortals wouldn't see us. Apparently there is an all magical being called the Mist that hides the things from the immortal world from the regular mortals. I was learning so much today, way more then I ever had in school. And this stuff actually would help me.

Our hippocampi got very giddy once the storm spirits had gone, and no more appeared ten minutes later. Sunshine leaped high above the water multiple times. The first time I thought I was going to fall off backwards. But I never fell, not once. Rainbow and Gumdrop raced each other seeing who was faster. It ended up being Rainbow. The sun had come back out from behind the clouds, Percy told us that we were about an hour out of New York. The excitement in me was threatening to bubble over. I was super happy and couldn't wait to see all the other demigods. Secretly I desperately wanted to see the snow, we never had it in Florida.

I was getting really impatient and was straining my eyes to make out things in the distance. I was beginning to see skyscrapers and other tall buildings. The hippocampi must have sensed my eagerness and they sped forward with a burst of energy. With even greater speed we raced for the shore. I felt like my hair would be permanently blown backwards because of the strong wind. The hippocampi slowed down drastically as we came within fifty yards of the shores. The city was amazing! Charlie and I had never been to such a large city before. It seemed to go on forever, and we weren't even at Long Island yet.

"Get ready! We are going to get off the hippocampi in less then a minute." Percy instructed. The hippocampi were swimming for the land. We were so close that I could see people walking on the streets and sidewalks. The hippocampi were right alongside the land now and I heard Percy shout jump. I flung myself off of Sunshine and my feet hit solid ground. The impact made me stumble slightly but I walked it off. I turned around to see Charlie staring up at all the buildings. Percy was petting each of the hippocampi and then waved them off. He turned around to face us.

"Welcome to Manhattan. Before we go to the camp you two need proper clothing. Is there anyway you have in mind for shopping?" Percy asked.

"Times Square!" I cried. I couldn't believe my ears, we were going to go shopping in Times Square. I wasn't a preppy girl who loved clothes and shopping, but I was not going to turn down an offer to get things from Time Square.

* * *

Whoa! It went from 102 views to over 400! Thank you guys so much. As a thank you I will give you the names of some of the demigods all ready at the camp. But first I must thank these people for making it a favorite and or following this story, and the last two names are for the reviews.

Elliebellabear - inv2 - The Falchon Warrior - 123mo - XxsnowmobileguyxX - ChaosWillRegin - love your story - Circe Sorceress

Here are the names of the demigods, I won't tell you their age and godly parents just wait. You'll find out very soon, like in the next chapter.

Sara Adkins, Sam Lockwood, Toby Wood, Milkayla Marimdo, Josh Mallea, Mara Oswald, Sam Yule, Elizabeth Utley, Lindsay Durham, Alice Bently, Cole McKinley, Deborah Becket, Christopher Colburn, Arilla Anderson, Lily Despallet, Robert Radd, Tate Floren, Patrica Thomas, Lucy Knight, Lucas Vulpin, Emily Robinson, Andrew Welsh, Blaine Hale, Dawn Maddox, Nicholas Tulane, and Jerome Baldoin. Yeah I know that's a lot of names...

And no, I do not live in Florida. For those of you who know what 'Don't Blink' is from I will tell you this: I am writing a fanfiction for that very special TV show...


End file.
